


The Spell I'm Under is You

by amelespotamos



Series: Astral Projection & Mutual Affection [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, an attempt at a supernatural creatures au, is this what i should be working on?, no but i'm gonna do it anyway, things might get complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelespotamos/pseuds/amelespotamos
Summary: Sungyeol doesn't know which is more painful: watching Myungsoo flirt or watching him flirt with someone who isn't him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I should be working on right now.
> 
> So this is my attempt at a supernatural creatures au. I'm hoping to make it series, starting with myungyeol. This is the expansion I sorta promised for [this](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/720586/33/vignettes-infinite-myungyeol-woogyu-hojong-hoyeol-donggyu) story. I'm going to put it as the first chapter so that it's all in one place and you don't have to jump around.
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out what kind of creatures they'll be, but for now I have Myungsoo as an incubus and Sungyeol as a witch. Woohyun comes in too, but I don't want to give it all away just yet.
> 
> You don't have to read the first chapter again if you already have. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Myungsoo avoids looking at where Sungyeol is stretched out on the couch. He feels awkward enough asking his roommate/best friend/sometimes crush for something so ridiculous. It's only because he trusts Sungyeol so much that he's willing to risk the embarrassment. Of course, he's expecting the other to laugh at him; he would laugh at himself too if he wasn't so desperate. But, that aside, he knows Sungyeol will try to help him as best as he can. That's what friends are for.

Sungyeol turns his attention away from the TV to look up at him. He seems genuinely curious and not at all wary. "I think I should know what the favor is first," he answers simply.

Myungsoo had known he would have to explain himself eventually, but he still hesitates. It's not a difficult favor, especially when he considers the alternative one he could be asking for. After a deep breath to gather his courage, he finally voices the question. "Could you, maybe, teach me how to seduce someone?"

Sungyeol blinks once as he processes Myungsoo's request. "You don't know how?" His curiosity gives way for confusion as he sits up on the couch. He's not exactly judging Myungsoo (not yet, at least), but Myungsoo still finds his stare hard to match.

"Never mind," he tries to dismiss the conversation. Asking Sungyeol now feels like a bad idea. He should've went with Sungjong instead; they have quite a few things in common after all. "Forget I said anything." Myungsoo turns to head back to his bedroom, but Sungyeol catches his arm and pulls him to sit down next to him.

"I can't forget it now that you've brought it up," Sungyeol says. He still has a firm hold of Myungsoo's arm, but the other man doesn't mention it. "Why do you want me to teach you how to seduce someone? Isn't that, like, second nature for your kind?"

It's not Sungyeol's fault he doesn't fully understand incubi/succubi biology; they haven't exactly discussed it at length. Despite how comfortable they are with each other, Myungsoo has always felt the subject was too awkward to bring up between friends. He sighs as he shakes off Sungyeol's hand. "We're more skilled at seduction, I guess, but I wouldn't say it's in our blood or anything like that."

"So again: why do you need me?"

Worse than asking Sungyeol for his help is explaining why he needs it in the first place. And now that curiosity's piqued, there's no way Myungsoo can just brush him off. "I meant 'we' in the general sense. Lilin demons are generally good at seduction. Me, specifically, I—I'm not." He looks down at his lap, his cheeks growing hot. "It's not like I don't know how. I do...in theory. In practice is where I mess it up."

The empathy Myungsoo had hoped for from his best friend is nowhere in sight. Sungyeol looks at him like he's just said the most ridiculous thing. "Have you ever looked in a mirror? Is your face not enough to melt the pants off someone?"

Myungsoo knows he's good looking. He's heard so enough times and he does, in fact, own a mirror. That's a part of him that really is in his blood. Conventional good looks are a common trait among Lilin demons, though there are a rare few who make up for the lack of it with excessive charm or personality. And while physical attraction is an important aspect in the lives of most incubi and succubi (for themselves as well as their partners), for Myungsoo it's not quite as paramount. Especially when it comes to his first impression. Which is why he's come to Sungyeol for guidance.

"It's not enough for me," he admits. He doesn't want to rely on just his looks, but unfortunately that's about the only thing he has going for him when it comes to seduction. Flirtatious words and inviting body language aren't his strong suits. "I want to be like you."

Sungyeol's surprise at Myungsoo's statement quickly turns to disbelief. Turning his whole body to face Myungsoo, he lets out a scoff. "What makes you think I'm any better than you? If anything, I'm worse."

"People like you. And not just because you're handsome. You're also funny and sweet and caring and mature. You know how to talk to people. How to make them smile or laugh or just be comfortable around you. I know people like me, too," Myungsoo rambles. He wishes Sungyeol would hurry up and interrupt him so he can stop, but the other looks too shell-shocked to do much of anything. So Myungsoo keeps talking. "But I also know most of them really only like my face. They're not interested in who I am and it's hard for me to change their minds. I'm not good with words like you. I want you to teach me how you do it. I mean, I know it's probably natural and you don't even notice it, but I think I can still learn something."

It's not until he stops talking that Myungsoo wonders if he's said too much; revealed more than he intended. He's not sure exactly how much he likes Sungyeol. If he's in love with him, in lust, or just incredibly fond of him. They've been friends for so long that any of those options are possible.

"Oh," is Sungyeol's response after a full minute of silence. He's watching Myungsoo's face like he's searching for something, but Myungsoo has no idea what it could be. "I didn't know you felt that way." He doesn't add the "or me", but Myungsoo can still hear it. "I can't make any promises," Sungyeol warns him. The casual tone he uses is clearly fake, although the smile he sends Myungsoo is genuine.

It takes a second for the words to sink in for Myungsoo. Once they do, he looks at Sungyeol with wide eyes. "Really? You'll help me?"

Sungyeol shrugs, his smile widening as he watches Myungsoo's reaction. "Well, you just made a whole speech about how great I am. It would look bad if I said no after that."

If Sungyeol isn't planning on making a big deal about what Myungsoo said, then Myungsoo figures he shouldn't either. And it's not like he confessed his feelings or anything. He just gave an honest opinion of his best friend; there's no need to read too much into that.

"Okay," Sungyeol says. He shifts a little bit closer to Myungsoo and leans his elbow on the back of the couch. "Show me what you got." When Myungsoo furrows his brow in confusion, he sighs heavily. "Show me how you usually flirt," he explains. "I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"Y-you want me to flirt with you?" Under normal circumstances, Myungsoo is a flustered mess. He's not cool or smooth or sexy at all. Now the guy he's crushing on is seriously asking him to make a move on him. He doesn't see that being anything other than a complete train wreck.

Sungyeol nods in answer, oblivious to the bind Myungsoo is in. "I won't laugh at you," he swears, but amends it shortly after. "Okay, I'll try not to laugh at you."

There's nothing reassuring about that for Myungsoo, but if this is how he's going to get Sungyeol to help him then he should suck it up and get the embarrassment over with. He turns to Sungyeol, keeping his gaze focused on a spot just below the other's eyes. His voice fails him the first time he tries to say something. Clearing his throat, he says he first thing that pops into his head. "D-do you come here often?"

To his credit, Sungyeol doesn't laugh. He doesn't react at all for a long moment. Eventually he lets out another long sigh, his eyes falling shut in the process. "Oh my God," he says with his eyes still closed, "It’s worse than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Sungyeol doesn't know which is more painful: watching Myungsoo flirt or watching him flirt with someone who isn't him. Myungsoo doesn't have a smooth bone in his body. He's too shy to approach anyone and whenever he manages to he keeps using terrible pick-up lines that make Sungyeol want to slap duct tape over his mouth just to make it stop. It's not any better when someone comes up to Myungsoo either. He tenses and has a hard time maintaining eye contact. It's a wonder Myungsoo's survived this long as an incubus.

"How can anyone be this bad at flirting," Sungyeol muses as he watches another potential suitor walk away. He's mostly talking to himself, but Myungsoo's close enough to hear him.

Myungsoo turns around to face the bar. There's a defeated slump to his shoulders. "I know," he sighs, "I think it's safe to say I'm a lost cause."

Sungyeol probably shouldn't find the pout on his friend's face so unbearably cute, especially when Myungsoo looks so dejected. He should try to comfort him somehow. Slapping a hand on Myungsoo's shoulder, Sungyeol gives him a small squeeze. "It just takes practice. Once you get comfortable I'm sure you'll have a line out the door."

A small smile forms on Myungsoo's face. "Is that your idea of a pep talk?" The smile grows as he turns to look at Sungyeol. "You kinda suck at it."

"It's not my fault you don't appreciate my wisdom."

"Where's your line, then?"

The question catches Sungyeol off guard. In the two hours they've been inside this club he's barely looked at anyone other than Myungsoo. He'd figured since they came for Myungsoo then he should focus on him; it's his night, in a way. But, of course, Sungyeol knows that's not the full truth. He's been watching Myungsoo all night because he only has eyes for him. For the better part of a month Sungyeol has felt himself developing feelings for his best friend/roommate/occasional cuddle-buddy. He’s avoided admitting it—to Myungsoo, to himself—for fear of ruining their relationship. As close as they are, he isn't sure how Myungsoo might react to the confession. And for all Sungyeol knows this could just be a passing thing. This crush could be long gone by the next month. There's no need to make things awkward before he's figured out his feelings.

"I didn't want you to feel bad," he says airily. If he'd had any urge to, Sungyeol is confident he would've gotten a fair share of phone numbers and date offers. It's not that he's a playboy or anything like that. He's just a witch. A very smart and creative one, at that. He also has a natural charisma that attracts people. It's especially effective when he makes an effort.

Myungsoo doesn't look the least bit convinced. "Why don't we call it a night? I can practice some more tomorrow or next week or never again."

Sungyeol rolls his eyes at his friend's dramatics. It wasn't that bad. "Let me go to the bathroom first and the we can go, okay?" At Myungsoo's answering nod, Sungyeol leaves the bar and pushes his way through the club to get to the restroom. He comes back a few minutes later to find that his seat at the bar has been taken and the new occupant is busy chatting up Myungsoo. Sungyeol can't help feeling torn at this unexpected development. The whole point of them coming out on a Friday night was to get Myungsoo to successfully flirt with someone. And now that he has Sungyeol should be happy for him. But there's an odd ache in his chest at the thought of Myungsoo possibly liking someone else. He knows they're just friends and Myungsoo has dated a bit and he'll date some more in the future, but a small quiet part of Sungyeol wonders what if. What if they weren't just friends? What if Sungyeol was the one sitting in front of Myungsoo making him smile like he's doing right now? What if they didn’t even need to do all of this because Myungsoo already had Sungyeol?

_No, it's just a crush_ , Sungyeol thinks. _It's not that serious._ Although he's trying to convince himself, he doesn't believe a word. He plasters a smile on his face once he gets closer to Myungsoo. "Was I gone that long," he asks amiably.

Myungsoo's eyes widen in surprise and Sungyeol tries not to wonder if he'd forgotten his existence in such a short amount of time. "Oh, you're back." There's a light blush covering his cheeks as he looks between Sungyeol and the other guy. "Uh, Sungyeol, this is Woohyun. We just met. Woohyun, this my friend Sungyeol."

The guy—Woohyun—smiles at Sungyeol and gives him a small wave. "I've heard a lot about you." He could just be saying that, but Sungyeol wouldn't put it past Myungsoo to think talking endlessly about his best friend counts as flirting. It also says a lot about Woohyun that he's still here despite that. Does he like Myungsoo that much? Should Sungyeol be worried? "I don't know if that's a good thing just yet," Woohyun says, confirming Sungyeol's suspicions.

"I guess it's not a bad thing if you're still here," Sungyeol notes without thinking. It comes out a bit more sarcastic than he'd meant for it to sound. And maybe he sounds a little jealous too. He glances at Myungsoo to see if his words have given him away. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how one looks at it), his friend is more concerned with finishing his drink as quickly as possible. He must still be embarrassed about being called out on his bad flirting. Woohyun raises an eyebrow at Sungyeol. There's something akin to amusement pulling up the corners of his mouth. "I'm sure you two have a lot more to talk about," Sungyeol starts before Woohyun can say anything. "And I was on my way out, so..."

Myungsoo whips his head around to look at him, panic written all over his face. "You're leaving?" He grips Sungyeol's shirt as if the other has already started walking away. It's like the past five minutes didn't happen. He'd been doing fine on his own while Sungyeol was in the bathroom, but somehow this makes him anxious.

Sungyeol squeezes his friend's hand before prying it off his shirt. "You don't need me here," he reminds Myungsoo. The words leave a bitter taste in his mouth, but he tries to smile reassuringly. "See you at home, okay?" He musters as much sincerity as he can as he turns to look at Woohyun. "It was nice to meet you," he says.

By all accounts it seems like the night had been a success. Sungyeol had set out to get Myungsoo's feet wet in the whole seduction game. (He'd thrown out the idea to go out without thinking it through and now he can see what a dumb idea it had been.) And even though Myungsoo had managed to get and somehow keep Woohyun's attention, it doesn't feel like a win to Sungyeol. In fact, he feels more like a loser than anything else as he leaves the club alone.

  


  


  


Myungsoo strolls in the next morning with a happy grin on his face. Sungyeol tamps down the jealousy that bubbles up in the pit of his stomach with a large gulp of his coffee. He doesn't know what Myungsoo and Woohyun got up to the night before and he really doesn't want to know. Yet he still ends up on the couch with Myungsoo, listening to him gush about Woohyun.

"Apparently, he's half-genie," Myungsoo tells him.

Sungyeol tries not to gag. "God, don't tell me he gave you some line about making your wishes come true and you fell for it." Myungsoo's a great guy, but Sungyeol knows firsthand how naïve he can be when it comes to romance. He still believes in true love and soulmates. It's ironic, really.

"Woohyun doesn't have any cheesy lines," Myungsoo denies. "And it's not like he needs any." He says it like he's known Woohyun for longer than one night. The jealousy in Sungyeol's stomach rears its ugly head again.

"So what's his other half, then?" He's sure he can beat a genie, but it would help to know what else he'd be competing with.

Myungsoo shrugs, too nonchalant for Sungyeol's liking. "He said it's a secret."

"And you didn't push it," Sungyeol asks incredulously. The most dangerous creatures are usually the most harmless-looking ones, in his experience. Their friend Sungjong is a perfect example. His first impression hadn't been very intimidating, but they'd quickly come to find that looks were indeed deceiving. "That's kind of important, don't you think?"

"It is important," Myungsoo agrees. He doesn't look at all abashed by his friend's scolding. His face is just as serious as Sungyeol's. "But I'll let him decide if and when he wants to tell me about it."

"But—"

"It's not like we told each other what we were when we first met."

Myungsoo does have a point. They'd been more interested in each other's music taste and gaming skills when they'd first met back in high school. The question hadn't come up until maybe a month into their friendship. And, admittedly, the concern Sungyeol has about Woohyun is mainly from jealousy. He doesn't like the way Myungsoo talks about Woohyun. Or how he looks when he's talking about Woohyun. He wishes it was him. "I just don’t want to see you get hurt," he admits. Jealousy aside, Sungyeol genuinely cares about his friend. He's been the shoulder Myungsoo cries on after getting his heart broken enough times.

Myungsoo gives him a light shove. "I'm not a kid, you know. I can take care of myself." He goes quiet for a minute, his gaze falling to his lap. When he looks at Sungyeol again, there's a lopsided grin on his face. "Thanks for looking out for me. And if Woohyun turns out to be an asshole you're totally allowed to hex him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally planning on having this be myungyeol all the way through, but I'm also really fond of woosoo. And now I'm not sure who Myungsoo's going to end up with in the end.

"Are you sure about this?"

Myungsoo nearly chokes on the first sip of his iced tea. He leans closer to Woohyun and pitches his voice lower as if someone else in the café might be interested in their conversation. "You're the one who said Sungyeol likes me back."

Woohyun leans in as well, though he doesn't seem as concerned as Myungsoo. "He does. But I wasn't suggesting you flaunt a new relationship in his face. That's just mean. And not exactly the way to show him you like him."

Slumping back in his seat, Myungsoo groans. "I'm such an idiot." The night they met, Myungsoo had confessed his feelings for Sungyeol to Woohyun only to learn that the older man had already guessed as much. He was also sure Sungyeol felt the same way about Myungsoo. It had been hard to believe at first. They've been friends for years and Myungsoo never once suspected Sungyeol might like him back. (He has been holding onto the hope that he might, though.) But Woohyun was completely sure. And when Sungyeol had practically grilled Myungsoo about Woohyun the next morning, he had finally started to believe it.

And for some reason pretending to date Woohyun to make Sungyeol jealous and subsequently confess his feelings had seemed like the best idea. (Maybe Myungsoo's seen too many romantic comedies.)

Woohyun's warm hand on top of his own pulls Myungsoo from his thoughts. He looks over at the other man in surprise, sitting up straighter in his seat. "Don't look now," Woohyun says quietly as he intertwines his fingers with Myungsoo's, "but Sungyeol hasn't stopped staring at us since we sat down."

Of course, the first thing Myungsoo does is turn his head. Sungyeol is behind the counter in his apron, the white button-down he has on rolled up to his elbows. Their eyes meet for a second before Sungyeol looks away. Myungsoo adds meeting Woohyun at Sungyeol's family's café to the growing list of ideas he should've thought through fully.

"I said don't look," Woohyun hisses. His hand tightens around Myungsoo's, but the fake smile he's plastered on doesn't leave his face.

Myungsoo looks back at Woohyun guiltily. "Sorry." His eyes drop down to their connected hands then go back up to Woohyun's face. "But why are we holding hands exactly?" From the other's words before, he'd thought Woohyun wasn't on board with the plan.

"I never said I wouldn't help you. Just don't look at me when things get screwed up."

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

Woohyun only shrugs.

   
  


Pretending to date Woohyun actually turns out to be a lot easier than Myungsoo anticipated. They set up boundaries and agree on the types and amount of skinship to do. Woohyun is naturally flirty though he always makes sure Myungsoo isn't uncomfortable. It's a shame they aren't really together. If Myungsoo felt any romantic feelings for the other man rather than being head over heels for Sungyeol, he thinks this could be one of the sweetest relationships he's ever been in.

"Why are you single again," Myungsoo asks Woohyun. They're at Woohyun's place, watching a movie instead of being on a date like Sungyeol believes. His head is in his fake boyfriend's lap while the other is slouched on the couch.

Woohyun's eyes don't leave the TV as he shrugs. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

Myungsoo snorts. "Then why did you come up to me in the club that time? I know you weren't just looking to talk."

There's a long pause before Woohyun responds. "You sound really sure of yourself for someone who's in love with his best friend."

He's obviously deflecting, trying to shift focus. Myungsoo knows he should drop the subject; it doesn't seem to be something Woohyun wants to talk about. But Myungsoo's curiosity tends to get the better of him. Pulling himself up, he sits cross-legged on the couch facing the other man. "It's in my nature to be confident. It helps with seduction." Woohyun arches an eyebrow, though he doesn't say anything. They both know Myungsoo isn't as successful an incubus as his face suggests. "That's not the point," Myungsoo says. He doesn't need to be reminded of why he'd reached this moment in his life. "Why don't you want a relationship? Are you just not interested? Or did you get your heart broken and now you're afraid to love again?"

Woohyun finally cracks a smile as he looks away from the TV. "I'm not the lead in a romantic drama. I don't have some sad backstory. It's just nice to be alone right now."

"Well, if it means anything to you, I think you're a great boyfriend. Even if it's pretend." Myungsoo rests his arm on the back of the couch and props his head on his hand. At first he'd been unsure if pushing Woohyun would turn out to be a good idea. If it was a sore subject, there was a chance the other might lash out. But now Myungsoo thinks Woohyun just doesn't open up easily. As outgoing and friendly as he is, he's still guarded.

"Thanks," Woohyun smiles. Despite still being slouched in his seat, he seems more relaxed. "You're not so bad yourself. Sungyeol doesn't know what he's missing."

With a groan Myungsoo covers his face with his hands. He thinks he hears Woohyun snicker. "Don't remind me. This is such a stupid plan," he says not for the first time. Even after getting Woohyun to agree to help him, Myungsoo is still second guessing the idea. He can't help feeling like it's going to backfire on him in one way or another.

"It really is," Woohyun agrees wholeheartedly. He laughs at the betrayed look the other sends him.

"You're not supposed to agree."

"But it's true." At kicked puppy look he gets from Myungsoo, Woohyun relents. "Fine, I won't point out all the flaws in your terrible plan." He laughs again when Myungsoo punches him in the shoulder. "I'll just watch the movie. Like I was trying to before you started prying."

Myungsoo doesn't have much of an argument since Woohyun said he'll stop teasing him. He forgoes his original position to sit right next to Woohyun, his legs thrown across the other's lap. His head is resting against the back of the couch next to Woohyun's. They're both quiet as they focus on the TV again. Everything is comfortable; their positions, the space between them (or lack thereof), even the silence. Woohyun's hands are on Myungsoo's thighs, kind of holding them in place and kind of just there for no specific reason. Myungsoo can feel the warmth of them through his jeans.

At some point his attention strays from the movie to the man next to him. With the light from the TV screen as well as a lone lamp illuminating the room, he traces the line of Woohyun's profile with his eyes. He already knew Woohyun was handsome—it's pretty hard to miss—but it feels like he's actually noticing for the first time. It's tempting to reach out and touch his face, but Myungsoo resists. They haven't known each other long enough for him to be as weird as he usually is with Sungyeol. That decision doesn't seem to matter, though, as Woohyun turns his head to look at Myungsoo. His eyebrows are raised in a silent question. Shaking his head, Myungsoo looks back at the TV. After a moment, he feels Woohyun look away and he releases the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was embarrassed to be caught staring.

By the time the movie is over, Woohyun's head is on Myungsoo's shoulder. It almost feels rude to wake him. But it's not like they can spend the night like this. Myungsoo shakes the other man's shoulder gently to coax him awake, but all he gets is Woohyun's arms slipping around his waist as he makes himself more comfortable. "Woohyun," Myungsoo calls to him softly. "Woohyun, you can't sleep here."

"It's my couch," he sends back in a sleepy mumble.

Myungsoo can't help smiling. Woohyun's just as cute as Sungyeol is when he's tired. "You still shouldn't sleep here," he tries again. "The movie's over and I figured it was time for me to leave. You have to get off of me first, though."

"Just stay here tonight."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to move." Woohyun lets out a sleepy groan that almost sounds like he's agreeing. Myungsoo sighs, about ready to resign himself with spending the night on Woohyun's couch. "How about you let me go and then you can sleep here if you want?"

Woohyun grumbles something Myungsoo doesn't catch before finally loosening his hold. As Myungsoo starts to stand up, Woohyun stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "I meant it," the older man says softly. His voice is serious and void of any sign of sleep. "You can spend the night here. If you want." He's staring down at his lap when Myungsoo looks back at him. Like he's afraid to see Myungsoo's reaction.

Even as Myungsoo thinks that's ridiculous, his heart speeds up in his chest. It's excitement, he's sure, that's sending a strange fluttering through his stomach and warming up his cheeks. He shouldn't be feeling like this about Woohyun. About being with him. They're just friends.

But Myungsoo doesn't think he's imagining the look in Woohyun's eyes when he leans closer. He seems a bit scared but just as excited. In the second before their lips meet Myungsoo wonders if this is a good idea. This is crossing a line that probably shouldn't be crossed between friends. Yet, when they finally kiss, he stops thinking completely. Somehow something he'd never given any thought to feels like the best idea he’s ever come up with. Woohyun kisses him gently at first, his lips soft and warm against Myungsoo’s. His hands slip back around Myungsoo’s waist and the other man all but melts into the touch. If he could think of anything else besides Woohyun (and his hands and his mouth), Myungsoo would think that after making so many bad decisions in the past month, really, what’s one more?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I spoke too soon in the last chapter. This was originally a myungyeol story and it'll definitely stay a myungyeol story. Although I really like woosoo, for this story Myungsoo is going to end up with Sungyeol (spoiler alert?). Since this chapter is from Sungyeol's perspective, the next chapter will explain the whole thing with Myungsoo and Woohyun. And eventually I'll know where I'm going with this.

Sungyeol is sure he's the worst best friend ever. When he should be supportive of Myungsoo and his new relationship, he's just been hoping for it to run its course. For Myungsoo to realize Woohyun isn't the one for him. Or for Woohyun to break Myungsoo's heart so Sungyeol can finally have an excuse to hex Woohyun like Myungsoo had promised he could. Woohyun seems like an okay guy and Sungyeol can admit that he doesn't hate him, though not for lack of trying, but he's also insanely jealous. Unfortunately, Myungsoo either doesn't see it for what it is or doesn't seem to even notice at all. He's always hanging off Woohyun or staring at him like he's the only thing in the world. It breaks Sungyeol's heart as much as it makes him want to pull his hair out.

At this point, he's sure this is more than just a crush. He wouldn't be so hurt, so jealous, so conflicted if it was. But there's nothing he can do about it now. At least, not while Myungsoo is with Woohyun. The smart thing to do would be to try to move on. Rather than torturing himself, Sungyeol should go back to thinking of Myungsoo as just a friend. It's just that now that he has all of these feelings, they don't seem like they want to go away. He only wants Myungsoo and he's willing to wait until he can get his chance.

 

At first Sungyeol thinks he's reached a new level of lovesickness. Because that could be the only reason why he's dreaming about cuddling with Myungsoo. (They haven't done that since Woohyun came into the picture.) And he wouldn't be surprised if even his subconscious was stating the obvious. But when Sungyeol wakes up there's a warmth on his back and a weight on his hip. He turns over slowly, his mind still bogged down with sleep, and comes face-to-face with his best friend.

Myungsoo is out cold. His perfect face looks even more perfect in the blue light of dawn. He doesn't even flinch when Sungyeol rests a hand on his cheek. The fact that Myungsoo sleeps like the dead gives Sungyeol the courage to admire him without restraint. But he feels like such a coward for only being able to show (and maybe say really quietly) how much he likes Myungsoo. How much he loves him. "This is all your fault," he tells the other softly. His thumb rubs small circles into Myungsoo's skin. "Why'd you have to ask me to teach you to flirt? I was doing just fine pretending I didn't like you as much as I really did. As I still do. And then you had to go and get yourself a boyfriend before I could even try to make a move." Sungyeol sighs, shifting a little bit closer to Myungsoo. "You're lucky you're so cute. Or I would've stopped liking you by now."

That's not entirely true, but Sungyeol is sure if Myungsoo wasn't so adorable all the time it would be a lot easier to stop liking him. It also doesn't help that they've known each other for so long. He knows everything he could have ever hoped to know about the other man and then some.

Leaning his forehead against Myungsoo's, Sungyeol lets his eyes fall shut. He doesn't feel all that sleepy now. Compared to Myungsoo he's a much lighter sleeper and once he's up it's hard for him to go back to sleep. It's not impossible, though. Plus, with Myungsoo's arm still holding him and the heat radiating off him, Sungyeol thinks he'll be comfortable enough to drift off in no time.

"Don't make me wait too long," he says. Myungsoo isn't going to respond, but maybe the words will still reach him. By now, all Sungyeol has is hope.

 

"Why are you always making things I can't eat," Myungsoo pouts next to Sungyeol at the stove. He'd tried to sneak a taste from the bubbling pot while the other wasn't looking. Fortunately, Sungyeol caught Myungsoo before he could succeed. Now the younger man is sulking rather than finding something he can actually eat.

Sungyeol only shakes his head in disbelief. Whether it's an incubus thing or a Myungsoo thing, his friend has a nearly insatiable appetite. If he's not already eating then he's looking for something to eat. "It's not my fault you think with your stomach. Plus, when have I ever cooked in here? You know I only make potions." Although Sungyeol does a bit of cooking when he helps out at the café, at home he prefers the easy way out: pre-made. It also helps that both his mother and Myungsoo's like to make sure their sons are eating all their meals.

Myungsoo sighs, hugging Sungyeol from the back and resting his chin on the other's shoulder. He doesn't seem to notice that Sungyeol almost pours the chopped up fish eyes onto the stovetop rather than into the pot. (Sungyeol's heart speeds up at the memory of waking up in a very similar position. He tries not to think too much of it, though. This is just how Myungsoo is; he's always been overly touchy and affectionate. It didn't mean anything then and it doesn't mean anything now.) "But it smells really good," Myungsoo whines. (He probably wouldn't say that if he knew exactly what was in the pot.)

"Well, unless you grow fur and a tail, you can't have any." Sungyeol ignores Myungsoo's displeased groans. He focuses instead on stirring the pot. "My brother finally got his familiar," he tells the other. "The kitten is the runt of the litter so I'm making a potion to help it grow a little faster." He feels Myungsoo nod against his shoulder. It should be uncomfortable for Sungyeol to have his friend clinging to him while he's trying to focus on his magic. Or at least inconvenient. But after having years to get used to it, Sungyeol is easily able to work with Myungsoo's overly warm extra weight. Once the potion changes from a murky brown to a shimmery gold, he turns the stove off and moves the pot to a cold burner.

Myungsoo seems to take that as his cue to finally let go of Sungyeol. "You know," he starts off casually as he walks over to the fridge. It's obvious he wants something from Sungyeol. "It kinda feels like you owe me and since you're already here, you might as well cook something."

Sungyeol snorts in disbelief. He's usually the ridiculous one between the two of them, but sometimes Myungsoo likes to make an exception. "Why am I cooking for you? It's not like I tricked you. And shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend to make you food anyway?" He feels more than sees Myungsoo go stiff at the question. The other doesn't turn around or respond. Sungyeol almost expects him to run out of the room to avoid having to say anything. "Did something happen," he asks carefully after a long silence. He considers going over to Myungsoo, but decides their current distance might make things easier.

Myungsoo closes the fridge door and stares at it for a moment. From his body language alone, Sungyeol guesses he must be hesitating on telling him what's going on. When Myungsoo finally turns to look at Sungyeol, he avoids looking his friend directly in the eyes. He starts to speak a couple times, but stops short.

(A small, almost insignificant part of Sungyeol hopes the other is trying to find a way to reveal he's broken up with Woohyun. He should want his best friend to be happy even if it's with someone else. He shouldn't hope for any bad news. Reminding himself what a terrible friend he is, he pushes the thought away.)

"I... I kissed Woohyun," Myungsoo admits quietly. It almost sounds like an apology. He looks incredibly guilty, though Sungyeol has no clue why.

He also doesn't know why Myungsoo had such a hard time saying it. "Um, isn't that a good thing?" He’d assumed they’d done much more than that, though he tries not to think too deeply about it. But Myungsoo is making it seem like it was their first kiss. And like it wasn't a good experience. Although Sungyeol is ready to jump to conclusions, he should let the other man explain first.

"Is it," Myungsoo sends back. His gaze is steady when he meets Sungyeol's eyes. He looks determined and a bit scared. "Do you think it's a good thing?"

_No_ , Sungyeol thinks immediately. _How could I when I wish it was me? How could I when it feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest and stepped on whenever I see you with him—smiling, laughing, looking like there's no one else in the world but you two?_ But he can't say that. Or, at least, he doesn't think he should. Sungyeol can sense there's more to Myungsoo's question; that he might be anticipating Sungyeol's answer. It's hard to tell if being honest is a good move.

The determined look on Myungsoo's face turns unsure when Sungyeol doesn't say anything. "Never mind. Don't answer that," he backtracks. "I-it's nothing. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

Sungyeol watches Myungsoo leave the kitchen (he couldn't possibly leave any faster) still unable to say anything. From the look of things, it appears the other isn't as smitten with Woohyun as Sungyeol had assumed. That leaves him to wonder what could've happened to change Myungsoo's mind. And, more importantly, what this could mean for his chances with Myungsoo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this the last chapter for this story (and it kinda should be), but the second part got pretty long and it's been a few months since I updated this. After a brief mention in the first chapter, Sungjong finally makes an appearance. I'm planning on a story for him in this series. It's going to be connected, I guess, with this so that it's happening at the same time this story is. I won't say who he's paired with yet, but maybe you can guess. Now on to this chapter, I think I've managed to uncomplicate things.

Myungsoo had been naïve to think Sungjong would be at all sympathetic to his situation. He's known him as long as he's known Sungyeol and not once has Sungjong ever been anything other than brutally honest. It's normally one of the characteristics Myungsoo loves about his friend. He appreciates that Sungjong isn't afraid to call him out or say what he really thinks. But this time, he wishes the other would be on his side despite his short-sighted plan.

They're in Sungyeol's family's café. (He shouldn't be here when he's doing everything he can to avoid his best friend, but he knows for a fact that Sungyeol isn't working today so he rationalizes that it's okay.) Myungsoo's just filled Sungjong in on his childish plot with Woohyun as well as their kiss and his last conversation with Sungyeol. Sungjong looks less than impressed, though he hasn't said anything since Myungsoo started talking.

"You can tell me what an idiot you think I am now," Myungsoo says when he's done recounting the past month. He's fiddling with a paper napkin, his cup of coffee nearly empty and scone left half-eaten.

Sungjong leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't think you're an idiot."

"You don't?"

"No, I _know_ you are," he replies. The smirk on his face says he'd been waiting for the opportunity to say that. "I mean, there's so much wrong with your plan, I can't believe it took this long for it to go to shit. And now you obviously need my help. Because how else will you two finally just admit you like each other?"

Although he'd been pouting about being called an idiot, Myungsoo perks up immediately. "Really? You'll help me?" Playing Cupid to his two closest friends is way below Sungjong's pay grade—and not exactly what Myungsoo had been seeking. But then again, he's been unsuccessful so far on his own. He might as well accept help if it's being offered.

Sungjong shrugs as he picks up his phone after it buzzes on the table. "Well, I would say you couldn't mess this up any more than you already have, but you might take that as a challenge." Rather than the self-satisfied smirk that graces his face after one of his signature quips, Sungjong's lips are pulled up into a genuine smile. There's even the hint of a blush on his cheeks. That obviously has nothing to do with their conversation.

"Who's that," Myungsoo asks, his eyes on the phone in his friend's hand. Except for his family (and his friends on occasion), there's no one else that can make Sungjong smile so happily.

"No one." The smile disappears as Sungjong turns off the phone's screen and sets it face down back on the table. "So, we were talking about your problems," he says with an air of professionalism that's at odds with the topic. Clearly, he's trying to steer the conversation back to Sungyeol.

Myungsoo won't let him off that easily, though. "My problems aren't going anywhere. I want to know who's making you blush."

"I'm not blushing." At the raised eyebrow from Myungsoo, he lets out a heavy sigh. "It's just someone I know."

"Someone you know that I know?"

"No."

"Someone Sungyeol knows?"

"No."

"A cute someone you know?"

Sungjong's lips quirk up in a half-smile. "I'm sure he thinks so."

"Do you like him?" The incredulous look Sungjong sends him seems to say otherwise. "Does he like you," Myungsoo tries instead.

There's a long stretch of silence before Sungjong answers. "Maybe... I don't know." His face is unreadable, his tone flat.

Nodding to himself, Myungsoo files Sungjong's responses as well as his reactions away for later use. He'd always assumed the other had ridiculously high standards. That would partly explain his lack of a love life. Whoever this guy is, he must be pretty special to at least pique Sungjong's interest.

"Can we stop talking about me now," Sungjong asks with the slightest hint of a whine. He eyes his phone on the table, but doesn't reach for it.

Myungsoo obliges his friend, knowing he isn't going to get anything else from him. "Of course, we should be fixing the mess I made. And by 'we' I mean 'you'."

 

Sungjong's great advice comes in the form of two "simple" steps. The first is to talk to Woohyun. Myungsoo isn't necessarily uncomfortable around his fake boyfriend now despite what Sungyeol must think. They would have to have been in the same room at any time in the last two weeks since That Night for Myungsoo to even be a little awkward.

Woohyun's been very obvious in his avoidance of Myungsoo. He doesn't answer any of Myungsoo's calls or texts. He never seems to be home—or just doesn’t answer the door—when Myungsoo stops by. He's nowhere that Myungsoo expects him to be. It was understandable the first couple of days. Myungsoo wouldn't have been able to look Woohyun in the eye just yet and he wouldn't even have known what to say. But now he thinks they should be past that point. They should talk about That Night and the blatant disregard for boundaries. Woohyun doesn't seem to think so.

It's possible Woohyun might've developed feelings for Myungsoo and that's why he's so hard to find. In the beginning, he'd sworn that wouldn't happen, but liking someone isn't usually something that can be helped. If that was the case, Myungsoo would've stopped liking Sungyeol a long time ago. He doesn't really know what to do if it turns out Woohyun does have feelings for him. As guilty as he would feel for turning Woohyun down, he's still crazy about Sungyeol. Kissing Woohyun hadn't changed that at all.

Myungsoo gets his chance to confront Woohyun the day after his talk with Sungjong. It happens entirely by accident while he and Sungyeol are walking back home. Sungyeol always meets Myungsoo at his job every Tuesday so they can walk home together. Though he says it's on his way, they both know it isn't but choose not to admit it. It's part of their routine and lets Myungsoo pretend for fifteen wonderful minutes that Sungyeol is a doting and thoughtful boyfriend— _his_ doting and thoughtful boyfriend.

They're about a block from their apartment when Myungsoo trips on thin air and nearly takes down someone leaving a store. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around the other person in the hope that they'll keep him from falling. His nose brushes against skin, the other's neck probably, and the scent is the first thing he recognizes. Next are the arms that easily catch him and, somehow, the warmth radiating from him. It all brings back the memory of That Night. He knows it's Woohyun before he's even seen the other guy's face. They both manage to stay upright and when they separate, Woohyun looks just as taken aback as Myungsoo feels. He must've recognized Myungsoo in that split second as well.

"I'm sorry," Myungsoo says belatedly. As much as he'd thought he'd gotten over the weirdness, it's different when Woohyun's standing right in front of him.

Woohyun gives a slight shake of his head in response. His eyes shift over to Sungyeol who's just a foot away from Myungsoo.

The witch clears his throat, sensing the tension. "Uh, I'll head back first," he says to Myungsoo. It's a statement, but the question is clear in his eyes. He won't leave Myungsoo with Woohyun if he doesn't want him to.

Myungsoo sends him a reassuring smile. He secretly likes when Sungyeol gets all protective of him. "I'll see you at home." The other man glances at Woohyun before waving goodbye to Myungsoo. It wouldn't be a surprise if Myungsoo finds him brewing "something" when he gets back.

"We need to talk," Myungsoo says to Woohyun once Sungyeol is out of earshot. Woohyun doesn't look at all thrilled, but he doesn't try to worm his way out of it either. He gestures at the building he just came out of and Myungsoo realizes they're standing in front of the twenty-four-hour diner he and Sungyeol frequent. It would be nicer to have this conversation somewhere more private, but if Woohyun is willingly talking to him now, then Myungsoo will take what he can get.

The diner is quiet, as expected on a Tuesday evening. Most of the tables are empty, the sounds from the kitchen fill in for the lack of chatter. Myungsoo eyes one in front of the windows (he likes watching the changing colors of the sky as the sun sets), but Woohyun continues towards the back. As they pass the front counter, a cook calls out to Woohyun. "Back for seconds," he jokes. Woohyun offers a smile and a small wave in return.

They end up at a secluded table far enough away from any prying eyes or ears. "Do you want anything," Woohyun asks, his first words to Myungsoo in over a week. When Myungsoo shakes his head, he sighs. "Don't worry, it's on me. They all know me. My brother used to work here."

That’s not what Myungsoo's worried about, but he won't turn down free food. "The chicken platter's fine."

"That's it?"

"And water."

"Nothing else?" Woohyun looks like he's holding back a smile and a teasing remark. It didn't take long in the establishment of their friendship for him to learn about the bottomless pit that is Myungsoo's stomach.

Myungsoo relaxes in his seat. He'd been afraid Woohyun wouldn't feel comfortable around him anymore. "Let's see how this goes," he says breezily. Woohyun snorts, but leaves it at that. When he gets up to place their order, Myungsoo sends a text to Sungyeol to tell him he's eating with Woohyun. He's missed hanging out with Woohyun, despite the pretense of a romantic relationship. He would usually forget they were pretending to be on a date anyway.

Woohyun comes back less than a minute later. He has a glass of water for Myungsoo and a soda for himself. "I guess it's time to talk now." He takes a long sip of his drink through the straw before continuing. "You don't like me now, right? Not like that?"

"No, of course not."

"Thanks for answering so quickly," Woohyun says sarcastically.

Abashed, Myungsoo's eyes drop down to the table. "Sorry," he mumbles. He'd been prepared for the question, but he probably should've been more tactful. "I guess I shouldn't tell you that kissing you made me realize how in love with Sungyeol I am, then."

Woohyun's laugh is soft. He doesn't seem offended. "No, that's probably not a good idea."

"You don't have feelings for me either, right?"

The smile quickly falls from Woohyun's face. There's a long pause before he answers. "No. I don't."

He sounds sure, but Myungsoo isn't. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I swear I don't. At least, they're not romantic feelings," he adds as an afterthought. Before Myungsoo can question him further, a waitress calls out their order. Woohyun excuses himself to pick it up—not because he actually has to, though. He's obviously said too much and is now trying to avoid having to explain himself. They both know Myungsoo isn't going to just drop it, but Woohyun also knows the best distraction.

If asked, Myungsoo would say Sungyeol or cats, but his one true weakness is food. It's the way to his heart as well as the perfect way to shut him up. Whatever straightforward questions Myungsoo had been about to shoot at Woohyun get swallowed down at the sight of the plate piled high with fried chicken, fries, and onion rings. The skin on the chicken is golden brown and he can still see the oil sizzling on it. He can practically taste it from just the smell. He digs in as soon as Woohyun sets the plate in front of him, using his fork to avoid burning his fingers. He gets through a drumstick and a good amount of fries before he remembers the conversation he's supposed to be having. "What kind of feelings do you have for me," he asks around a mouthful of chicken.

Woohyun had ordered a cheeseburger for himself. He's eating it much slower and more civilized than Myungsoo. Setting the burger down, he finishes chewing and swallows before speaking. "I don't think you want to know."

"Ah, so it's those kinds of feelings."

"Why'd you ask if you already knew," Woohyun scoffs.

Myungsoo shrugs. "Just checking. I guess that explains why you got so freaked."

"I wasn't freaked. It's just... It's weird. You and me, like that. Kissing you." He seems to grimace at the thought. (Myungsoo tries not to take it personally.) "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're a great kisser," he amends. (Myungsoo does take that personally.) "But I don't usually want to kiss my friends."

He'd been unsure before, but now Myungsoo believes Woohyun didn't suddenly fall for him. How the other man is feeling is exactly how Myungsoo has felt too many times in his life. "That's what it's like to be a Lilin demon," he tells Woohyun.

" _Half_ -Lilin demon."

"That's still enough," Myungsoo counters. "You just have to find a release for that energy."

Woohyun rests his elbows on the table and leans closer to Myungsoo. "What's your release?"

Just like That Night, Myungsoo feels the same pull towards Woohyun. Except now he thinks the other's doing it on purpose. His body language and suggestive tone are enough evidence. "You do remember I'm in love with Sungyeol, right?"

Woohyun at least has the decency to look embarrassed. "It was worth a shot," he says, leaning back in his seat. "I guess this means you're breaking up with me, then?"

That is exactly what he'd intended to do when he asked for them to talk. If he's going to admit his feelings to Sungyeol, then they should call off this deal. It was bound to happen anyway. "We have to have actually been dating for us to break up," Myungsoo points out, focusing more of his attention on his food. He feels like he at least owes Woohyun an explanation, though. "I'm going to tell Sungyeol how I feel. I know that's what I should've done in the first place instead of dragging you into it. But I think Sungyeol has the wrong idea about us."

"Wasn't that the point of this?" Woohyun gestures between them. For someone who's just been pseudo-dumped he seems to be taking it well.

Shaking his head, Myungsoo swallows his bite of chicken before replying. "Not that. When I told him that I kissed you I might've been a little freaked, too. Now I think he thinks I'm, like, afraid of you or something. And I kinda promised him he could hex you if you turned out to be an asshole."

"I told you I wasn't freaked."

"That's not what you should be worried about right now," Myungsoo reminds Woohyun. "Sungyeol's probably looking up spells to turn you into a frog or a shoe or something." The older man doesn't look half as concerned as he probably should. If anything, he actually looks amused. Myungsoo perks up in his seat as a thought occurs to him. "You know," he starts slowly, "when you think about it, your fate is pretty much in my hands. I mean, what happens to you all depends on what I tell Sungyeol. You can either be a great friend or a huge jerk."

Woohyun's eyes narrow as the words sink in. "You're blackmailing me?" He scoffs when Myungsoo nods an affirmative. "What's your price," he asks, like it's a serious negotiation.

Myungsoo doesn't have to think very long or hard for his answer. "Ice cream. Two scoops." He holds up two fingers to illustrate it. Sure, he could buy the dessert himself, but in his experience food always tastes better when you're not paying for it.

There's a beat of silence between them as Woohyun stares blankly at Myungsoo. It's punctuated by a bark of laughter from the older man. "Sorry, I forgot I was dealing with a five-year-old." Myungsoo’s pout only further proves Woohyun’s point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here. It took me three months, but I'm done with this. I'll try to update some other stories before I start the next part of this series. I was originally going to make Woohyun's story the next part, but I a little more inspired to write Sungjong's, so he'll probably be next. As for this last chapter, the ending is pretty open-ended. And the middle's kinda angsty (to me, at least). I guess that's all I have to say. Enjoy~

"I need to talk to you."

Sungyeol looks up from his phone at Myungsoo. He tries his best to keep a straight face, but his excitement is probably obvious. He's been waiting for his friend to open up to him again. After confessing to kissing Woohyun, Myungsoo had avoided Sungyeol for a few days before pretending like that conversation never happened. Sungyeol had given him the space he needed, not wanting to pry and upset Myungsoo when he obviously didn't want to talk. And then only a couple hours ago Myungsoo had gone and had dinner with Woohyun. Sungyeol doesn't want to think of it as a date, but that must be what it was. It makes sense. Sungyeol is full of questions and now it seems like Myungsoo is going to answer them.

Setting his phone aside, Sungyeol turns his full attention to Myungsoo. "Sure. What's up?"

Myungsoo keeps his distance as he joins Sungyeol on the couch. He seems nervous. His hands are clutched together in his lap and he avoids looking Sungyeol directly in the eyes. "It's... Can you promise you won't be mad first?"

Sungyeol tilts his head slightly in confusion. "I'm not sure if I can." It's not that he never gets mad at Myungsoo. Being friends and roommates allows for more than enough small arguments and explosive fights. The problem is that it's hard to make a promise when Sungyeol doesn't know what he won't be mad about. "Maybe you should tell me what you need to tell me first and then we'll go from there."

Myungsoo sighs like he'd expected as much. "I guess... I don't know how to say it, though. It's about me and Woohyun."

"What about you two?" Sungyeol doesn't want to be the one Myungsoo comes to for relationship advice, but as his best friend he doesn't suppose he has much of a choice.

"Well—um, the thing is—we—we're not—" Myungsoo pauses to find the right words. "There's nothing going on between us."

"You mean, you broke up?"

"No—I mean, yes. Sort of. Except we were never actually, you know, together. I was only pretending to date him."

"What?" At first Sungyeol thinks he'd misheard Myungsoo. His friend wouldn't do something like that. It's childish and cruel and somehow worse than if they really were together. "So, you lied to me? You were lying this whole time?"

Myungsoo's head is bowed so low his chin is practically touching his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispers. There's no doubt that he means it.

If it were any other time, any other situation, Sungyeol's anger would've easily thawed from the raw guilt and dejection coming from the other. He's never been good at holding grudges when it comes to Myungsoo. But this time, Sungyeol doesn't feel an ounce of sympathy. "Why... Why would you do something like that?" A long silence stretches between them. Either Myungsoo doesn't have a good excuse or he's too ashamed to give the real reason. "Well," Sungyeol pushes impatiently. He doubts he can get any madder than he already is.

"Sungyeol, I—" Myungsoo looks over at him pleadingly. He shuts his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. "Okay," he says when he opens them again. "I'll tell you everything." He shifts on the couch to face Sungyeol. "I guess it all started that night at the club. I didn't really want to go, but you were insisting, and I figured it would be a bust anyway, so I went along with it. When Woohyun came up to me I turned him down right away. I said I already liked someone. He was cool about it and later, after you left, we just hung out and talked. I told him about the person I liked and he said he already knew." Myungsoo smiles slightly, probably at the memory. "The thing is, the person that I liked—that I _still_ like...is you."

Sungyeol's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the revelation. "Y-you? You like..." He points from Myungsoo to himself like he needs to be sure they're not talking about two other people. "Since when?"

Myungsoo shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I don't know. Maybe only recently. Maybe always." Sungyeol opens his mouth to ask more questions, but Myungsoo cuts him off. "Can we talk about that later? That's not important right now. Although," he adds with a wry smile, "I don't think you're gonna care about that after I finish explaining."

Sungyeol isn't so sure about that, but he nods in agreement anyway. "Finish explaining, then."

"Um, okay. So, Woohyun knew that I liked you, but he also thought you liked me back." Myungsoo watches Sungyeol's face carefully, probably trying to gauge his reaction. Sungyeol does his best to control his face. They’re not delving into their feelings right now. "I didn't really believe him at first. I mean, I wanted it to be true and when I really thought about it, it started to seem true. And then I, I don't know, that stupid idea popped into my head." Myungsoo looks down at his lap, a pout making his lips jut out slightly.

(A very, very, _very_ small part of Sungyeol finds the sight unbearably cute. He represses the feeling before it grows.)

"You thought if you pretended to date Woohyun, I would, what, get jealous and confess my feelings for you?" While he had been jealous, Sungyeol had never considered telling Myungsoo how he felt. He didn't want to corner him or make things awkward. With no idea that Myungsoo liked him, he would've been setting himself up to either be rejected or be the reason the two broke up.

Myungsoo sighs, his gaze still fixed on his hands clasped tightly his lap. "I'm an idiot," he replies matter-of-factly.

"Well, I knew that," Sungyeol snorts.

"I didn't think it through all the way. I don't even think I thought it halfway through. Woohyun told me it was a bad idea. I should've listened to him."

The mention of the half-genie sends of jolt of something suspiciously like jealousy through Sungyeol's gut. He's not sure how he feels about Myungsoo now and adding Woohyun into the mix only makes things more confusing for him. "You kissed him." It comes more accusatory than he means for it to.

When Myungsoo finally looks up at Sungyeol, his eyebrows are creased in concern. "I did," he concedes. "I doubt you'll believe me, but it really didn't mean anything. Woohyun's like me. He's an incubus—or, I guess, part Lilin demon. We don't have any feelings for each other."

Although it doesn't make him any less upset, Sungyeol does believe him. It would be pointless to lie about it; especially after Myungsoo had admitted he likes him. He wants to ask why they kissed if there weren't any feelings involved, but he doesn't think he'll like the answer. "Look," Sungyeol says, running a hand through his hair. "That was...a lot to take in. And honestly, I'm really pissed off right now, so maybe we can talk about this when I'm not as angry." _Or maybe when I feel like talking to you again_ , he thinks.

 

The smile on Sungyeol's face drops the second his eyes meet Woohyun's. He's not surprised to see him, but he had thought the other would be too scared of being cursed to even risk bumping into him on the street. Apparently Woohyun's brave enough to come into the café.

Sungyeol taps his brother to take over with the next customer and signals for Woohyun to join him off to the side. "Not that I actually care what you have to say," he starts in a bored tone, crossing his arms, "but what do you want?"

Woohyun leans his elbows on the counter. His face is much more serious than the smug, smiling one Sungyeol had gotten used to seeing whenever Myungsoo brought him around. "First off, I know you hate my guts right now. You have every right to. It was a shitty thing for us to do to you. I'm a horrible person for not stopping Myungsoo."

"You're on the right track so far. I haven't quite heard an apology yet, though."

"Look," Woohyun sighs, "I can say I'm sorry all I want, but I know that won't make a difference. And, honestly, I don't really care if you forgive me or even like me after this. What I do care about is Myungsoo. He's a mess right now because he thinks his best friend hates him. He's seriously considering moving out and I wouldn't even stop him. Hell, I'd let him stay with me if it means he won't be so stressed."

Sungyeol bristles slightly at the mention of the two of them being together. It's still a toss-up when it comes to his feelings for Myungsoo. He still loves him, but he's also angry and there's the jealousy that rears its head at the mere thought of Woohyun. He also misses his best friend. They're still roommates, but things have been tense since Myungsoo's confession. That's mainly because Sungyeol has refused to talk to him in any way. He's taken on more shifts at the café and when he's not working he's holed up in his room. It's no wonder Myungsoo is hanging out with Woohyun. Sungyeol wishes the fact didn't weigh so heavily on his chest. Or that it didn't fill him with dread to think of Myungsoo moving out.

"Well, at least one of you should feel bad," he says as he tamps down his real emotions. He doesn't have to admit anything to Woohyun, of all people.

As he pushes off the counter, anger flashes in Woohyun's eyes before he closes them and takes a deep breath. "I'm not saying you have to forgive him today," he says, his voice measured like he's holding himself back. "Or that you have to stop pretending you haven't been in love with him this whole time. Just _talk_ to him. Maybe let him know you don't hate him." He doesn't wait for Sungyeol's response before he turns around and walks out of the store.

As much as Sungyeol hates to admit it, Woohyun is right about some things. They can't keep going the way they are. Myungsoo is miserable, that much Sungyeol has noticed despite the distance between them. And Sungyeol... Sungyeol wishes things could go back to how they were before (before Woohyun, if he's being honest)—or, it could at least be better than it is now.

 

After his talk with Woohyun, Sungyeol finds himself feeling guilty. Somehow the tables have turned and it seems like he now owes Myungsoo an apology. Woohyun must be using his genie magic to make Sungyeol think he's the one who's wrong. The idea's ridiculous to Sungyeol, but he doesn't have any other explanation as to why his anger has so quickly given way to contrition.

It takes a couple days for Sungyeol to muster up the resolve to start talking to Myungsoo again. They've never gone this long without speaking; he almost doesn't know how to start it up again.

Deciding to catch Myungsoo by surprise, he gets off work early. He lets himself into their apartment quietly, peeking around the door to see if Myungsoo is close by. The living room is dark and empty as well as the kitchen. The only source of light spills out from the incubus' room. Sungyeol approaches it hesitantly. Despite all the time he's had to think of what to say, his mind is blank. Maybe the words will just come naturally.

Myungsoo is sitting on his bed, a small duffle bag half-full next to him. He finishes folding a shirt and places it in the bag.

"Where are you going," Sungyeol asks in a panic. He steps into the room but keeps a reasonable distance. It's more surprising that Myungsoo is choosing to leave now, than that he's leaving at all. He'd put up with a full week of silence from Sungyeol. The older man had assumed he was just waiting to be forgiven.

Startled, Myungsoo jumps slightly and looks up at Sungyeol with wide eyes. "I-I'm—uh, I guess, I'm leaving?" He says it like a question; like he thinks Sungyeol might object. Or like he's asking for permission.

Sungyeol doesn't think he's in the position to tell Myungsoo what to do. Though, he does want to tell him to stay. "Where," he asks instead.

Myungsoo hesitates, looking away from Sungyeol. His hands lie empty in his lap. "Woohyun asked if I wanted to stay at his place for a little bit. I-I didn't think you'd mind."

"I do." Sungyeol moves closer to Myungsoo. He stops in front of the younger man, holding his gaze. "I don't want you to go," he admits. He already knows what Myungsoo wants to say when he opens his mouth, but he beats him to the punch. "I'm not just saying that because of whatever I might think happened between you two. Or because I'm jealous of him."

Myungsoo perks up instantly. "Jealous of him," he repeats.

Sungyeol closes his eyes briefly and lets out a sigh. He's going about this entirely the wrong way. "We need to talk," he says when he opens his eyes. "Again." He takes a seat on the other side of the duffel bag. Myungsoo looks at him expectantly. And maybe there's a bit of fear in his eyes too. "Um, I think first you should know that I still want us to be friends." As upset as Sungyeol had been at being lied to, it wasn't enough to make him want to end their friendship. He's just needed time—actually, he still needs time. "That doesn't mean I've forgiven you, but I want to."

The disappointment is clear on Myungsoo's face despite the smile he gives Sungyeol. "That means a lot to me," he says, pushing his bag out of the way as he pulls his legs onto the bed and turns to face Sungyeol. "I promise I won't ever do anything like that again. You can hex me if I even think about it."

Sungyeol tries to fight the smile pulling at his lips. Even in such a serious moment, Myungsoo can still make him laugh; unintentionally, but still. "I'll hold you to that," he replies, mostly joking. Myungsoo seems to take it seriously as he breathes a sigh of relief. Sungyeol almost feels bad for what he has to say next. He clears his throat and rests a hand on Myungsoo's knee before quickly removing it. "So, um, I think I need to make something else clear. Woohyun was right; I did like you." Sungyeol keeps his eyes focused on Myungsoo's bedspread. He knows how crushing this is going to be without having to see the other's reaction. "I don't know when it started or how, but I did—I kind of still do." Against his better judgement, he glances up at Myungsoo. The other seems to already know what's coming. "But if I'm being honest," Sungyeol continues, going back to tracing the pattern on Myungsoo's sheets with his eyes. "Even though I still have feelings for you, I think it's better if we just stay friends. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have thought I'd ever say that. I would've probably said the exact opposite. But now I... I don't feel like I can trust you anymore. Not just yet anyway."

In the silence that falls between them, Sungyeol looks up again at Myungsoo. As expected, he's devastated. His bottom lip is trembling, although Sungyeol doesn't see any tears falling. (Which he's thankful for; otherwise he'd feel like a complete jerk.)

"I know this isn't what either of us wanted," Sungyeol says carefully. It doesn't make sense that he's practically apologizing for being truthful. He should be more confident in his decision; it's not like he plans on changing his mind. Well...not any time soon, that is.

Myungsoo's more composed than Sungyeol expects when he meets the witch's eyes. "You don't have to apologize or feel sorry for me. I'm the one who screwed things up. If I'd been straight about it and just told you how I felt, none of this would've happened. I mean, we'd probably be together by now." He grimaces slightly at the statement, the unfortunate truth hitting him again. "But this is how things ended up, so I should just accept it."

Sungyeol's eyes widen in surprise when Myungsoo gets up only to find more clothes to pack. "You're still leaving?" It'll be nearly impossible for them to be in the same room now, but a selfish part of Sungyeol had hoped Myungsoo would bear it with him while they try to restart their friendship. He's gotten used to the other man's constant presence. If he leaves—even if it's only for a couple days—it feels like it'll end up pushing them further apart.

"I think it's best if we spend some time apart, you know, before we..." Myungsoo's voice peters out as he looks down at the pair of jeans in his hands. He doesn't say anything else, going back to packing as if Sungyeol's not in the room anymore.

Taking the hint, Sungyeol rises from Myungsoo's bed. He looks down at the other for a moment. He's silently hoping Myungsoo will change his mind, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Myungsoo is decided on staying with Woohyun and Sungyeol's rejection had only made the choice easier. Sungyeol walks out of the room with his shoulders slumped, his heart heavy. He'd said he still wanted them to be friends, but that doesn't seem possible now.

 

The club is packed when Sungyeol finally gets in. He has to squeeze through the crowd until he spots Sungjong at a booth along one wall. Woohyun's there, too. Sungyeol's not exactly happy to see him, but his presence also doesn't make him want to turn right back around. Myungsoo is nowhere in sight although Sungyeol had heard he would be there. He scans the rest of the room as he moves closer to Sungjong. He finds Myungsoo over at the bar, drinks in hand and a bashful smile on his face. There's a woman smiling back at him with her hand on his forearm. A weird feeling fills the pit of Sungyeol's stomach at their obvious flirting. He doesn't want to call it jealousy. They haven't seen each other in over a month; what little feelings he had should be gone by now. Shouldn't they?

"Sungyeol!" Sungjong calls him over, waving his arms like Sungyeol might have trouble finding him when they're only ten feet apart. He makes room on his side of the booth for Sungyeol. "I was starting to think you weren't coming," he says.

The thought had occurred to Sungyeol. He could've made up an excuse and just stayed home. But then it would probably be obvious that he was avoiding Myungsoo—or, more accurately, was too nervous to see him after such a long time. "Well, it's not like I was busy," he says lamely. He glances over at Woohyun, expecting a smug look. The other only offers a small, polite smile. Sungyeol doesn't really know how to interpret that.

Sungjong starts talking animatedly about something, probably trying to keep the inevitable awkwardness at bay, but Sungyeol isn't paying attention. His eyes have found Myungsoo again. The incubus is still at the bar; the other man still unnecessarily close to him. Sungyeol's not jealous. Really, he isn't. He just can't help wondering what they could possibly be talking about. Last he remembered, Myungsoo was a terrible flirt. He used the worst pick-up lines and was even worse at keeping a conversation going. He couldn't have gotten so much better in just a month. A nudge to Sungyeol's side reminds him of where he is and what he's doing. "Are you even listening to me," Sungjong asks. He looks more amused than offended.

A look at Woohyun tells Sungyeol he's anything but subtle. The smug look is now on Woohyun's face, though he tries to hide it behind his hand. Sungyeol can either deny doing what they all know he was doing, or he can admit it. Instead he goes with the third choice. "I need a drink," he announces loudly, jumping to his feet. He doesn't wait for responses from the other two before setting off for the other side of the room. His eyes are fixed on Myungsoo the whole way. He doesn't really have a plan for when he gets to the bar. Aside from interrupting whatever's happening with Myungsoo, that is.

He pretends he hasn't noticed Myungsoo as he walks behind the strange guy he's with and takes a seat at the bar. Signaling the bartender, Sungyeol checks the incubus' reaction out of the corner of his eye. Myungsoo's clearly stopped listening to whatever the other guy is saying, his mouth hanging open slightly and eyes fixed on Sungyeol. As he waits for his drink, Sungyeol keeps his back to Myungsoo. In the month it's been since the other unofficially moved out, Sungyeol's had a lot of time to think. Mostly about Myungsoo, but also about his feelings for Myungsoo. It had taken a while to get over being lied to and then a little more to decide he was ready to trust Myungsoo again. He's still unsure of what kind of relationship he wants with the other man. They could be friends again. He misses their friendship; the comfort and security it gave him. But at the same time, they could be more. They're finally on the same page—or, at least, they were. They liked, maybe even loved, each other despite the confusing way Myungsoo had tried to show it. Sungyeol only knows how he feels now and as far as he can tell, how he feels about Myungsoo hasn't changed. They might've gotten lost under anger and hurt, but his feelings had never gone away.

"Sungyeol..." Myungsoo calls his name hesitantly. He looks as nervous as he sounds when Sungyeol looks over at him. Pointing to the empty stool next to Sungyeol, Myungsoo asks, "Can I sit here?"

A smile stretches across Sungyeol's face. It must be true that absence makes the heart grow fonder. This might be the happiest Sungyeol has ever been to see Myungsoo. He's missed the other more than he's willing to admit, which is ironic seeing as there was nothing physically stopping them from seeing each other. They'd both avoided opportunities to be in the same room, using the need for space as an excuse. And now that they're face-to-face it's even more clear to Sungyeol that he's very much in love with Myungsoo. "Of course," he replies with a nod.

An awkward silence falls over them as Myungsoo slips onto the stool. They have a whole month of missed conversations to catch up on. There are things they could talk about and things they should talk about. The trick is one of them having the guts to make the first move.

Sungyeol sips at his drink and racks his brain for anything at all to say. "You look...good," he says after a quick glance at Myungsoo. He cringes mentally at how cheesy he sounds.

Myungsoo's grin says it all, but the way he perks up in his seat is also telling. Sungyeol doesn't have to keep wondering how the other man feels; he's still the same. "So do you," Myungsoo sends back. "And I'm really glad you came."

"I miss you," Sungyeol admits. He keeps his eyes focused on his drink. He's a bit—actually, a lot—embarrassed to be so honest, but if he wants to fix their relationship he should say what needs to be said. "I've missed you. As a roommate and a friend."

There's a long pause as Myungsoo digests the confession. Considering how their last conversation ended, this probably isn't what he had been expecting. He lets out a long sigh and Sungyeol can see him patting his cheeks from the corner of his eye. "Wow," he breathes out. "I-I...I don't know what to say to that. I mean, honestly, I didn't think you would. But I missed you, too." There's a nervous smile on his face as he looks over at Sungyeol. "Do you think... Do you think we could start over? You know, as friends?"

Sungyeol perks up in his seat. He'd been just about to make that suggestion. He was hoping they could wipe the slate clean; forgive and forget and see where that takes them. "I'd really like that," he says, offering Myungsoo a bright smile. The dread he'd felt at the thought of facing the other has given way to relief. He'd been afraid they wouldn't be able to repair things, but now he wants to be believe they'll be okay.


	7. [Epilogue] I've Taken Your Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really done with this story now. But I promise myungyeol will make appearances in the other connected stories. It took me, like, three months to write it, but here's the epilogue that'll hopefully neatly wrap up this part. I'm kinda-sorta working on the next part in the series. I think I said it would be Sungjong's story, but I'm a little more inspired to write Woohyun's so that one will probably be next. If I ever figure out what I'm doing. Anyway, enjoy~

Myungsoo's heart is hammering in his chest as he steps into the apartment. He hadn't felt nervous the whole night despite this being his first official date with Sungyeol. He was too happy to worry about messing things up or embarrassing himself. But now that the night is coming to an end and they've reached the most important part, Myungsoo's nerves have finally made an appearance.

"So..." He turns to face Sungyeol who's just closed the door. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

Sungyeol gets right to the point instead. "Isn't this the part where we're supposed to kiss?" He seems relaxed, like it isn't that big of a deal. That makes one of them.

Myungsoo clears his throat and shifts his gaze to the floor. He can feel his cheeks and ears heating up. "I-if you want," he stammers in response. He wasn't expecting Sungyeol to be that direct.

"I really do."

When Myungsoo looks up, Sungyeol is less than an arm's length away. He's looking at Myungsoo in a way the younger man has never seen from him. It's a weird mix of fond and smitten and entranced like many of the people who've fallen for the incubus' natural allure. Unlike a lot of the other times, though, Myungsoo doesn't have to wonder about Sungyeol's true feelings.

"I want to, too," he says after a moment. The nervous energy coursing through him is mixed with excitement. He's thought about this moment for a long time. (Probably longer than he'll ever admit to Sungyeol.) He can't possibly be any happier that it's finally happening. He slips his arms around Sungyeol's neck as he closes the distance between them. Sungyeol's hands find their place on Myungsoo's sides, right below his ribs. Myungsoo can feel the warmth from them through his shirt and it sends a jolt up his spine. The second their lips meet seems to stretch for minutes. Like time is slowing down to let them savor the feeling. If Myungsoo didn't already know how Sungyeol's magic worked, he would think the other was doing it on purpose.

The spell is broken when Sungyeol pulls back first. "Wow," he breathes softly. His hands slide down Myungsoo's sides to rest on his waist. "That was..."

"Yeah." Myungsoo nods in agreement. He'd already known he would like kissing Sungyeol, but it's even better than he'd thought. He could keep doing it for the rest of the night. And by the look on Sungyeol's face, he's thinking the same thing. But Myungsoo has rules. Rules he won't break even for Sungyeol. He wavers for only a second before he steps back out of the other's hold. "I think we should call it a night," he suggests.

Sungyeol stares at him for almost a minute, speechless. It almost looks like he's replaying the last five minutes and wondering how things ended up this way. "You... That's it?"

The completely dumbfounded way he says it brings a smile to Myungsoo's face. "'That's it,'" he repeats. It's a statement rather than a question. He starts to walk backwards to his room. "What kind of a guy do you think I am?" His smile grows bigger when he turns around. The thought of letting Sungyeol stew for a bit passes through his mind. His rules are usually for the dates he hasn't known for years or lived with. But Myungsoo is still wary of disrupting their friendship again. Despite the fact that Sungyeol's forgiven him and they've just had an amazing date and an even more amazing kiss, Myungsoo wants to take it slow—or, rather, as slow as a Lilin demon can take it. He stops in the doorway of his room and looks back at Sungyeol. The other hasn't moved from his spot yet. "Good night, Sungyeol," he says.

 

There's not much that can wake Myungsoo from a good night's sleep. Especially when he doesn't have a reason to get up early. But the feeling of warm skin against his cheek is one exception. His eyes slowly crack open, anticipating the sun streaming through his curtains. It takes a few moments for his brain to kick into gear and the events of the previous night to come rushing back. Myungsoo picks his head up to look at Sungyeol.

The other is shirtless (and pantless) and still sleeping. His mouth is hanging open slightly, light snores coming out. He's beautiful as far as Myungsoo is concerned. And if the night before is anything to go by, he'll have Sungyeol all to himself from now on. In every way.

The thought brings back the memory of how the two of them ended up in bed together. Letting out a groan, Myungsoo drops his head back down on Sungyeol's chest. So much for his rules. "Shit," he moans quietly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be mad in the morning."

Myungsoo jumps in surprise, sitting up fully in the process. He'd forgotten how light of a sleeper the other is. "I-I'm not," he stammers. Suddenly he feels self-conscious about being naked under his covers even though Sungyeol is very obviously naked as well. "Well, I'm not mad at you, at least. And I was just remembering last night."

Sungyeol stretches his arms as he joins Myungsoo in sitting up. His hair is sticking up in every direction. "Remembering and... regretting?" He watches Myungsoo faces carefully as he asks the question. Probably searching for the answer in his expression rather than his words.

"No, of course not," Myungsoo rushes to reassure him. Out of all his feelings about their night together, regret isn't on the list. "Last night was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

Sungyeol's smile is bright, lighting up his eyes and making Myungsoo fall for him just a little bit more. He lays back down with Myungsoo's pillow propping his head up against the headboard. "I was pretty great, wasn't I," he sighs.

Myungsoo laughs but doesn't refute it. Instead he joins the other laying down, this time lying on his stomach. "Now I think I’m starting to regret it a little bit," he teases. He laughs again when Sungyeol nudges his shoulder playfully. "Fine, I’ll take it back." He inches up until he’s face-to-face with the other. Sungyeol’s hand automatically comes up to hold the back of Myungsoo’s neck. In the long moment they spend staring at each other, Myungsoo wonders how he could’ve been so lucky. That Sungyeol forgave him. That he decided to give their friendship another chance. And especially that his feelings for Myungsoo weren’t completely gone. After screwing up so badly it didn’t seem like their friendship would survive, it’s almost surreal that they’re here now. Together. In bed. _Naked._

Myungsoo kisses Sungyeol deeply, hoping even a fraction of his feelings (his happiness, his relief, his love) can be conveyed. He could just as easily use his words, but that doesn’t feel like it would be enough. Maybe it’s the incubus in him that finds communicating without words easier, especially when expressing strong emotions. Either way, Myungsoo keeps kissing Sungyeol until his lungs scream for oxygen. He pulls back so they can both catch their breaths and goes back to staring down at the other man.

Sungyeol’s chest is heaving, his lips are pinker than before, and he has a smile stretched across his face. "You know, I think you’re pretty amazing yourself," he says before pulling Myungsoo back down.


End file.
